1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispensing and storage container and, more particularly, to a dispensing container for pills having a lockable cover to prevent accidental opening or easy access to children, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for controlling the dispensing of pills and related medication. That is, medication of all types should be accessible to some and inaccessible to others, particularly small children. Thus, many ways are being devised to prevent containers, such as boxes or bottles from being easily opened by children and other individuals under various conditions.
It is also necessary to provide a container that must be actuated in a particular manner before a lid or cover can be opened or removed. Many people carry various pill boxes along with them and find that they have accidentally opened, allowing the articles contained therein to be spilled out and generally contaminated so that the medication is rendered undesirable or even unuseable.
Several types of dispensing containers are known as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,770, also issued to the present inventor. This patent discloses a plurality of cavities to keep the articles in place; however, this particular container does not include a locking device as will hereinafter be disclosed.
Other devices, however, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,655 and 3,870,192.
To the applicant's knowledge the features are presented herein are not known in the art, including the above-mentioned patents.